1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to covers for beverage containers and, more specifically, to cover for a beverage container able to adhere to the rim of the beverage container and including a tamper resistant straw extending therethrough for providing access to the beverage contained within the beverage container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of beverage container covers have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,247,016; 4,615,457; 5,018,635 and 5,071,019 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.